Henry Fitzroy
Henry Fitzroy — Character Book or Series Victoria Nelson series About the Character resource: Henry Fitzroy (character) - Wikipedia General One-lIne Descripton Bastard son of King Henry the VIII Profession Fiction author Species: vampire Skills: Supernatural Abilities as is the case with all vampires Henry possess superhuman strength speed agility reflexes durability and a healing factor. He can also control minds of his targets. he is also immortal and can only be killed by sunlight fire or wooden stakes. Unlike most vampires however he is unaffected by religious iconography. Character / Personality If ☀Henry is comfortable with who and what he is, but he maintains a regular policy of never killing his victims (he has killed on a few occasions, but attributes this to vampire instinct and has been shown to turn at least one victim when he took too much) and only drinking from the 'willing', with his primary food source being his lovers, who he feeds from during their liaisons, taking just enough to sustain himself without them noticing the loss. Henry's 'breed' of vampire possess a strong territorial instinct that prevents them from interacting with others of their kind on a regular basis after the teaching period of the first year of vampiric life has passed, with the result that vampires generally part ways after the older vampire has taught the new vampire how to survive undetected in humanity to avoid the conflict that would be inspired if they remained together; while this urge can be resisted, Physical Descripton Backstory Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Biography Major Events and Changes (Spoilers) In the novels, Henry has a much more elaborate background, as there is more space in novels for background information. However, all of Henry's life before he met Vicki is seen only in flashbacks (and the odd short story), so it is rather sketchy. Henry was married to Lord Surrey's sister at age seventeen, but he met an intriguing woman named Christina, who turned out to be a vampire. Henry, wishing to spend his life (and more) with Christina, asked that she change him. She did, and Henry spent a year with her, whereupon their territorial natures forced them to split company. Unlike most nobles, Henry was buried in a pine box in an unmarked grave, instead of a tomb that is "easier to walk out of". Henry lived in Venice for some while (as Enrico), and fell in love with a woman named Ginevra Treschi. Ginevra was a young widow, with whom Henry had a year-long affair. Ginevra eventually had to choose between remarriage and a convent, and she chose the convent. She was tortured and murdered by the Inquisition in Venice, and Henry went on a rampage and killed everyone he could think of who was connected with her death. Henry returned to England in the nineteenth century, where he lived as a fashionable young man of leisure. One of his adventures in "What Manner of Man" involved stopping traitors from assisting France to invade England. At some point while living in England, Henry visited Egypt with a wealthy lady, where he climbed a pyramid (it was all the rage at the time) and was approached by several Egyptians who informed him that they knew he was an afreet, and told him to be gone. Henry also assisted in the Resistance during World War Two. He met Peter Heerkens while running in the Netherlands. He ended up in Toronto, where he eventually met Vicki Nelson, an ex-cop turned private investigator when she began to lose her sight due to retinitis pigmentosa. When Vicki began ending up with supernatural crimes, Henry assisted her. In Blood Price, they dealt with a college student who was summoning a demon. While fighting the demon, Henry lost too much blood to be revived by feeding solely on Vicki without taking her life. Vicki then brought in a former street kid, Tony Foster, to help. Henry became Tony's benefactor and lover and helped him get his own place to live and a job. In Blood Trail, Henry took Vicki out to London, Ontario to assist his werewolf friends with finding out who was trying to kill them, as they couldn't approach the police. Blood Lines involved an ancient Egyptian mummy, and Blood Pact had Vicki and Henry chasing after zombies in a non-traditional sense. Vicki was mortally wounded and Henry was forced to turn her into a vampire to save her life. Henry took Vicki and Tony and moved to Vancouver, British Columbia. At the end of their year together, Vicki returned to her mortal lover, Mike Celluci, in Toronto. However, in Blood Debt Henry was then haunted by a ghost, and Vicki risked venturing onto Henry's territory to help him with the ghosts. It was difficult due to their constant urges to fight because of their predator instinct, but they managed. Quotes *Henry Fitzroy (Character) - Quotes ~ IMDB *Original Henry Fitzroy's Blog on RolePlayer.me ~ quotes * Trivia External References Character Links *Henry Fitzroy (character) - Wikipedia *Victoria "Vicki" Nelson - Wikipedia *Original Henry Fitzroy's Blog on RolePlayer.me *Unapologetic Reviews: Blood Price (Victoria Nelson, #1) by Tanya Huff * * * * * * *▶ Henry Fitzroy.Victoria Nelson - YouTube Series Links *Blood Books - Tanya Huff - Wikipedia *Blood Price (Tanya Huff) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * * TV LInks: *Blood Ties (TV series) - Wikipedia *Blood Ties- Un Final Distinto - Potterfics, tu versión de la historia * See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Anthologies — Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category:Characters Category:Vampire Characters‎